


Key to My Heart

by FrankenSpine



Series: The Princess and the Sorceress [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Family Issues, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Magic, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prequel, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: The prequel to 'One Big Misunderstanding.'
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Princess and the Sorceress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Key to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I imagined. Everything in italics is set in the past.

Emma was moaning wantonly as she rode the leather cock strapped to her lover’s hips. She rocked against Regina at a steady pace, teasing the brunette, who could feel everything through the enchanted leather.

Regina’s eyes were rolled back in utter bliss, and she had her hands firm on Emma’s hips. The sensation of Emma clenching around her left her feeling delirious. She bit her lip so hard it nearly bled, all to stifle a moan that ended up escaping her regardless. Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked up to see Emma staring down at her with burning desire. Heat pooled between her thighs and she instinctively thrust upwards just as Emma was sinking back down. Emma cried out in surprise and pleasure as the cock hit the sweet spot deep within her, which in turn made Regina’s heart skip a beat.

 _“Regina!”_ Emma gasped. Heat rose to her cheeks when Regina sat up and pulled her into a warm embrace, holding her close. They stared deep into each other’s eyes, fighting back moans as Emma continued to rock against her dark-haired lover.

The brunette pressed her lips to Emma’s in a passionate kiss, earning a blissful sigh from the Princess. She moaned into Emma’s mouth and slipped her tongue past the blonde’s sweet lips. With one hand she held the small of her lover’s back, and with the other, she cupped Emma’s breast. She ran her thumb over a hard nipple and heard a sharp gasp when she pinched it. Her lips trailed along Emma’s jawline and up to the young woman’s ear, nipping playfully at the lobe.

“Do you like that, _Em-ma?”_ she purred.

Emma groaned in pleasure. “Yes,” she rasped. She slipped her arms around Regina’s shoulders and sucked in a breath when the brunette began thrusting into her. _“Regina,”_ she moaned, gasping in surprise when her lover flipped them over so that she was now on her back with Regina smiling down at her.

“You look so beautiful, my sweet,” Regina murmured, sucking at Emma’s neck.

Her smile widened when she saw the distinct mark she’d left behind. She resumed her thrusts and moaned as she felt her golden-haired lover tightening around her. She could sense Emma’s climax growing closer, and so she increased her pace.

Soon, Emma came undone and cried out softly, _“Regina!”_

Regina let out a groan when she felt her own climax rush through her, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. She continued her ministrations in an effort to ride out the rest of her orgasm, and in doing so, she drew a number of gasps and moans from Emma’s lips. A short time later, she pulled away with a sigh of bliss and collapsed next to her lover. She stared deep into Emma’s eyes and smiled fondly.

“I love you, Princess,” she whispered.

As she looked at the blonde, her mind drifted back to the first time they met.

* * *

_It had been a dark autumn night, with a full moon looming in the starry sky above. The air was cool but there was little wind. Atop a great mountain stood a mysterious fortress, rumored to house a menacing witch with terrifying powers. Princess Emma, ever curious, opted to sneak out of the palace one night during a ball and rode out towards the mountain on her horse. Once there, she found a path leading up the colossal mountain. It was narrow, but she was certain she could make it._

_Emma rode her horse up the mountain and reached the top within an hour. As they arrived, they were met by the awesome sight of the dark fortress. Seeing no lights flickering in any of the windows, Emma secured her horse to a post outside and pushed the heavy iron door open with a grunt. As she stepped inside, she could see little beyond the windows where moonlight poured in. She gasped, and nearly screamed, when she heard a woman’s voice call down to her from the top of the stairs ahead._

_“What are you doing in here? Are you just another thief looking to steal from me? Or have you been sent here to eliminate me? Whatever the reason, I can assure you, you will not succeed!”_

_A ball of flame appeared, and Emma’s eyes grew wide when she saw that it was burning in the hand of a woman with dark hair and eyes. Even with the distance between them, Emma could see that this woman was breathtakingly beautiful._

_“I— I haven’t come to rob you! O-Or kill you! I swear to you, I only wanted to see if the stories were true! Please, forgive me! I’ll never set foot here again!”_

_The brunette was silent for the longest time. “I sense you are telling the truth,” she said at last, “What is your name?”_

_“Emma.”_

_This seemed to intrigue the woman. “Princess Emma,” she said, “I knew you had to be a noble of some kind. Your attire is far too elegant for a peasant.” Somehow, in the mere blink of an eye, she was standing directly in front of the Princess._

_This startled Emma and she gasped, almost stumbling back, but then the brunette’s gloved hand shot out with the speed of a cobra and grabbed her wrist. Even with a tight grip, the woman’s touch seemed gentle._

_“It’s true, then,” Emma rasped, “You’re a witch.”_

_The brunette nodded. “Yes, though I prefer the term ‘sorceress.’ It’s much more refined.” She held Emma’s wrist a moment longer before releasing it. “You’re free to go, Princess.”_

_“That’s it? You’re not even going to punish me?”_

_The woman arched an eyebrow. “Would you like me to punish you?”_

_Something about the way she said it made Emma feel hot and bothered, which the brunette caught onto very quickly._

_“Do you fancy the idea, Princess?” she purred._

_This made Emma’s face redden. She tensed when the brunette stepped closer to her, until their faces were mere inches apart. She opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to find her voice._

_“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”_

_The sorceress’ eyes flashed from brown to golden, reminiscent of a feline’s, before reverting to normal. Seeing this left Emma taken aback. The Princess sucked in a breath when the brunette’s leather-bound fingers lifted her chin. The sorceress offered a faint smile as if to reassure her._

_“You need not fear me, Princess,” the brunette murmured, “I would never do harm to a precious flower such as yourself.”_

_Finally, Emma was able to speak, though she could hardly hear herself over the thunder in her chest._

_“What are you trying to pull, here?”_

_“That depends entirely on you, my dear,” replied the sorceress. She began circling Emma like a vulture, slowly and methodically, it seemed. “What would you like me to do? If you want, I’ll open the door and let you out. Or I could take you up to the highest tower and punish you for trespassing. What will it be?”_

_Emma squeezed her eyes shut. “Why do I have the feeling your definition of ‘punishment’ differs from mine?”_

_A soft chuckle left the brunette’s lips. “Now you’re catching on,” she husked, right into Emma’s ear. She laughed again when the Princess shuddered. “I could shackle those delicate wrists to the ceiling and unleash all sorts of delicious torment upon your perfect body. I’m right, aren’t I? You have a beautiful body, I’m sure of it. You must, given this flawless face the gods have blessed you with.”_

_Emma’s thighs clenched of their own accord, which did not go unnoticed by the sorceress. She gasped and bit her lip when the woman leaned in to nip at the shell of her ear._

_“What will it be, Princess?” the brunette rasped. She kissed Emma’s cheek softly. “I’ll give you time to decide, but try not to take so long.”_

_“Will it hurt?” Emma whispered._

_“Only in the most pleasurable of ways,” the sorceress assured._

_Emma bit her lip. “I’m to be married,” she said, though she wasn’t entirely sure why, “My mother and father wish for me to marry a nobleman called Baelfire.”_

_The sorceress shook her head. “That just won’t do,” she said, “I know of this man. He is a coward like his father before him, using his wealth and status to evade wartime service. Why your parents would seek such a union is beyond me.” She placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I can protect you,” she whispered, “if you so desire.”_

_Emma was stunned. “You would do that? For me?”_

_The brunette nodded slowly. “I was once forced to marry a man I didn’t love,” she confessed. There was anguish in her words. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone— not even my worst enemy.” She took hold of Emma’s hands tenderly. “But that was so long ago,” she said, “Stay with me, Princess. You are under my protection now.”_

_“Alright,” Emma said quietly, “but I’ve got to do something about my horse. I don’t want him to freeze.”_

_“There is a stable out back. I believe it will be plenty warm.” The sorceress waved her hand and offered a soft smile. “There. Now he’ll be safe and secure.”_

_Emma blinked quickly. “Just like that?” she asked._

_The sorceress nodded once more. “Just like that.”_

_“Can you do that with people, too?”_

_“Of course. I can do it with anything.” Again, the brunette waved her hand, and suddenly, the two women were standing in a large bedroom with a crackling fire in the mantel. It provided a warmth that Emma found comforting._

_The Princess looked around, and to her surprise, there were indeed chains with shackles dangling from the ceiling._

_“You really meant it,” she rasped._

_The sorceress chuckled. “Yes,” she said, “The offer is still on the table, Princess.”_

_“And if I said yes,” said Emma, “what exactly would you do to me?”_

_A catlike grin spread across the sorceress’ face. “I could whip you with a flail,” she husked, “or perhaps deliver a harsh spanking. Which would you prefer?”_

_Emma swallowed, staring deep into the fire as the sorceress loomed behind her. “I— I don’t know,” she said meekly._

_“Hmm,” said the sorceress, “Perhaps I’ll have to get a bit more creative.” She flicked her wrist and rendered Emma nude, causing the blonde to gasp and attempt to shield herself, though this was futile._

_“Where are my clothes?” Emma asked, sounding somewhat desperate._

_“Right here, Princess.”_

_The sorceress gestured to the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed, where the Princess’ clothes were now neatly folded. The woman moved to stand in front of her guest and studied the blonde in wonder._

_“Look at you,” she breathed, “Skin smooth and white as fresh cream. Eyes green as the sea. Why, I could almost drown in them.” She reached up and cupped Emma’s face softly. “How could I possibly strike such a perfect specimen? I won’t punish you, Princess.” She pressed her lips to the blonde’s and received a gasp in response. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”_

_Emma hesitated, but nodded. “Yes,” she whispered._

_“Am I wrong in assuming you wouldn’t desire any man your parents presented to you?”_

_“No,” Emma said, even quieter this time._

_“Does the soft body of a woman strike your fancy?” the sorceress murmured._

_Emma stared into the brunette’s dark eyes and found desire burning within them. “Yes,” she confessed, “but I could never tell my parents that. They just wouldn’t understand.”_

_“Well, I understand completely, my dear.” The sorceress kissed Emma once again, this time earning a soft moan. “Any woman who can please herself can surely please another.” She reached down and cupped the space between Emma’s thighs, smiling when she felt a wet warmth on her fingers. It was all too familiar. “Let me make love to you, Princess,” she whispered, “so that no others can ever lay claim to your exquisite body.”_

_“What if they attempt it regardless?”_

_“They won’t,” said the sorceress, “because I can cast an enchantment over you that will prevent such things from ever happening.”_

_“So you’re saying you can make me a walking repellent for assailants and scoundrels?”_

_“That’s one way of putting it, yes.”_

_“Well, I wouldn’t be so opposed to that,” said Emma, “but how can I know you won’t violate me as well?”_

_The sorceress hesitated. “It happened to me, many years ago,” she said, “but I took back control by studying magic. I cast that very spell upon myself, and it never happened again. I won’t hurt you, Princess. This I swear. Let me enact the spell. Please?”_

_Emma could only nod. “Very well,” she relented, “Do what you feel is necessary.”_

_The sorceress uttered a strange phrase in a language Emma didn’t recognize, and suddenly, the Princess’ body took on a radiant purple glow. It lasted only for a few moments before fading away completely, and Emma was left bewildered._

_“I don’t feel any different.”_

_“You aren’t supposed to,” said the sorceress, “but I can assure you, it worked.” She slid her arms around the blonde’s waist and smiled knowingly. “I can, however, bring you an entirely new feeling, if you so choose.”_

_Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “You truly want me in that way?”_

_“Yes,” rasped the brunette, “but I can’t advance— not until you let me.”_

_Emma stared deep into her eyes and gave a smile of uncertainty. “Will it hurt?”_

_“Only for a moment, considering you’re still a virgin.”_

_“And after that?”_

_“I’ll make you feel like a goddess.”_

_“Then take me, sorceress,” Emma breathed._

_Without hesitation, the sorceress pulled Emma close to her and brought her hand back to the warm space amid the Princess’ glistening thighs. It was slicker than before, which pleased her immensely._

_“You’re so wet,” she husked, “and we’ve only just begun.” She pushed her fingers into the wet heat and reveled in the deep moan that escaped the blonde. “Oh, do you like that, Princess?” She curled her fingers and began pumping them steadily, spurred on by Emma’s gasps of pleasure. “So responsive,” she murmured, “Just wait until you see what I have in store for you.”_

_Suddenly, in the mere blink of an eye, the two were lying on the bed. Emma stared up at the sorceress in surprise and desire, her breath hitching in her throat as the brunette’s fingers continued to curl inside her. She realized then that the sorceress was now just as naked, and she couldn’t help but look. This seemed to please the sorceress._

_“Like what you see?”_

_“Yes,” Emma said softly, “You’re very beautiful.”_

_“As are you, my dear.” The sorceress bore a look of pride as she drove Emma to orgasm with her fingers. The unabashed cry of bliss that escaped the Princess left her deeply aroused._

_Emma felt her head swimming with pleasure as she came down from her sensual high. She’d touched herself before, but never like this. Never with such— vigor. She moaned when the sorceress’ lips met the side of her neck, sucking at her pale skin. Her eyes started to slip shut, but then they flew back open and a sharp gasp left her when she felt something else prodding between her thighs. She lifted her head and saw a dark phallic object strapped to the sorceress’ hips._

_“Gods above,” she breathed, “Is that going to hurt?”_

_“Only temporarily, Princess,” the brunette assured, “but that is normal for any virgin woman.” She offered a catlike grin. “Would you like me to take you with this?” she purred, “Or would you rather do things the old-fashioned way?”_

_Emma was torn. “I— I feel like I can trust you,” she said, “but I’m nervous.”_

_“I understand,” said the sorceress, “I won’t use this on you if you don’t want me to.”_

_“I do,” Emma told her, “Just promise you’ll be gentle.”_

_The sorceress nodded. “I promise.” She lined the shaft up and slowly eased it into the Princess, who whimpered quietly. “Shhh,” she cooed, “Try to relax.” She reached out to cup Emma’s cheek in an attempt to comfort the blonde._

_Emma squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth as the sorceress claimed her virginity. The pain was quite noticeable, but not nearly as terrible as she’d feared. As promised, it was only temporary. Soon, she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Her back arched off the bed, her toes curled and she clawed desperately at the sheets. She blinked rapidly when she felt the sorceress’ breasts against her own and moaned into the brunette’s lips as they shared a deep, searing kiss. Her arms came up on their own accord and hooked around the sorceress._

_“Please,” she rasped, “don’t let this be a one-time occurrence.”_

_“It won’t be,” the sorceress told her, “I promise.”_

_The night went on, and after some time, Emma was lying there next to the sorceress, completely spent. She smiled softly when the brunette kissed her cheek._

_“That was nice,” she said, “Thank you.”_

_“My pleasure,” rasped the sorceress._

_“You know, I never did get your name.”_

_The sorceress smiled. “It’s Regina,” she whispered._

_“That’s lovely. I can’t say I’ve ever heard it before.”_

_“It’s not native to this land,” said Regina. She draped an arm across Emma’s midriff, holding the blonde close to her. “Do you want to return to your palace?” she asked, “Or would you rather stay here with me?”_

_Emma hesitated. “I don’t want to leave you,” she said, “but I have to get back before my parents realize I’m gone.”_

_Regina nodded. “I can send you and your horse back. This won’t be the last time we meet, I assure you.” She conjured up a black key in her hand and gave it to Emma. “Use this on any door, and it will lead you here.”_

_“What happens if I lose it?”_

_Regina waved her hand, and the key took on a familiar purple glow. “You won’t. Just think of it, and it shall appear in your hand.”_

_Emma smiled faintly. “Thank you, Regina.”_

_Soon she was back in her room at the royal palace, fully dressed and satisfied from a night of intense pleasure. She could see her horse grazing in the field behind the stable and smiled before drawing the curtains and climbing into bed with a contented sigh. As she would learn the following day, her parents had noticed her absence from the ball, but they’d assumed she simply went to bed. They were completely oblivious to her trek into the mountains, for which she was grateful. Unfortunately, they were still very much adamant that she marry Baelfire._

_“I’m not marrying that fool,” Emma said firmly, “He’s a coward just like his father, evading wartime service. Why on earth would you want someone like that to be my husband? He isn’t even royalty! What could we possibly gain from such a union? Gold? We have more than enough of that, of which I’m sure you’re both well-aware.”_

_She got up and left the dining hall before her parents could respond, stunned at her newfound confidence. She went up to her room and donned a green tunic and a pair of leather riding pants with matching boots. She needed to clear her mind, and going for a ride through the forest would certainly help. Before she left, she picked up the key from her bedside table and tucked it away in her pocket._

_Nearly an hour later, she was stopped at a small pond in the center of the woods where her horse was having a drink. She sat at the pond’s edge, staring down at her reflection. She heard leaves crunching behind her but thought nothing of it, that is, until she saw the familiar face of the sorceress smiling in the water’s reflection. She turned, surprised, and looked up to find the brunette standing there._

_“Regina,” she rasped, “How did you know I was here?”_

_“I found you with my mirror. It shows me whatever I wish to see,” Regina explained, “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”_

_Emma pushed herself up and chuckled. “I’m fine,” she said, “just a bit agitated. My parents didn’t even know I left the palace last night, but they’re still insisting I marry Baelfire.”_

_Regina took hold of Emma’s hands. “Let me speak to them,” she said, “I know how to converse with royals. I’m sure I can convince them.”_

_“And if you can’t?”_

_A sly grin graced the sorceress’ painted lips. “Let’s just say I have my methods.”_

_When the herald announced the unexpected arrival of the mysterious Countess Regina van Mill, King David and Queen Snow were taken aback, but felt obligated to welcome the woman into their throne room. She carried herself with the poise and composure of a Queen, though her attire made her appear macabre, as if she’d just attended a funeral._

_“Welcome, Countess,” said the King, “May I ask what brings you to our palace?”_

_Regina flashed her best political smile. “Word has spread that you wish for your daughter to marry Lord Baelfire of the Gold estate,” she said, “Doing so would surely tarnish your reputation. There are rumors that the other royals seek to cut ties with you, should the Princess be wed to such a man. His legacy, as well as his father’s, is laughable. He has little in the way of wealth, and very little power. Why, he doesn’t even have an army to defend his land.”_

_“What is this about, Countess?” Snow interjected, “Have you merely come here to insult Lord Baelfire, or is there something you want from us?”_

_Regina’s smile widened. “I have come to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”_

_Snow stood up quickly, infuriated. “Absolutely not! Your reputation precedes you as well, Countess! You are a practitioner of magic, and furthermore, you are a woman! A union between you and my daughter could never result in an heir!”_

_“Oh, now that’s where you’re wrong. There is very little that magic can’t do,” said Regina, “but whether or not the Princess has a child should be her decision— as should the choice of who she weds.”_

_“She can object all she wants, but she will be marrying Baelfire!” Snow declared._

_“Snow, wait,” said the King, visibly uncertain, “Let’s hear what she has to say.” He looked at Regina intently. “What could you offer our kingdom?”_

_“Protection,” said Regina, “My power is guaranteed to prevent invasions upon your land. Furthermore, it can heal any ailment or disease. I would be more than willing to tend to the sick and the hungry, Your Majesty, though my assistance comes with a price.”_

_The King seemed torn. “How can I know you will stay true to your word?”_

_“By the laws of magic, I will have no choice. In exchange for your daughter’s hand, I must fulfill my end of the bargain.”_

_“David, you can’t seriously be considering this—”_

_The King held up a hand, silencing his enraged wife. “She makes a fair point,” he said, “However, I must object to the prospect of a marriage between two women. I understand that other kingdoms allow such things, but ours does not. Even so, I would ask you to lend your services in return for a handsome reward of gold and jewels.”_

_Suddenly Emma came storming through the doors into the throne room, dressed in her riding attire. “Then I revoke my birthright!” she declared._

_“Emma!” cried Snow, “What is the meaning of this?!”_

_“If our laws forbid me from marrying this woman, then I hereby revoke my claim to the throne. If I, as Princess of the White Kingdom, cannot choose who I spend the rest of my life with, then what freedoms will I ever have?”_

_“Emma, be reasonable,” said the King, “You are our only heir.”_

_“Then why won’t you let me be happy?” Emma demanded._

_Guilt masked the King’s face. He looked between the sorceress and his daughter and breathed a heavy sigh as he rose from his gilded chair. He approached the pair slowly, leaving his wife aghast. He regarded Regina with a look of uncertainty._

_“Would you ever hurt my daughter, Countess?”_

_“Never,” Regina assured, “To do so would leave a terrible wound upon my soul.”_

_“Will you love and keep her?”_

_“Always,” Regina breathed._

_The King looked to Emma. “Is this truly what you want?” he asked her._

_“Yes,” she said adamantly._

_“I suppose I can permit this union,” said the King, “but under our kingdom’s laws, it will be deemed a domestic partnership. Our people will not recognize it as a binding marriage.”_

_Emma shook her head. “I don’t care about any of that,” she said, “All I want is to be with Regina.”_

_“Then go be with her,” said the King, “and keep your claim to the throne. I could not bear to see you abandon what is rightfully yours.”_

_Princess Emma departed from the palace with Regina, whose magic transported them, as well as Emma’s belongings, to the fortress in the frigid mountains. Even the Princess’ horse appeared in the stable out back. The two women were soon standing in the warm bedroom before the mantel. Regina had her arms around the blonde’s waist, holding her close._

_“I suppose I won’t be needing this anymore,” Emma said, pulling the enchanted key from her pocket._

_“Oh, but you will,” Regina told her, “That isn’t a key to the fortress, Emma. It is the key to my heart.”_

_Emma stared at Regina in awe. “Then I’ll cherish it for all eternity,” she promised._

_Little did either of them know, Lord Baelfire quickly learned of this arrangement and grew immensely jealous, sending a message to an old acquaintance to ask a favor._


End file.
